


Traces

by Ravenclaw_333



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Out, First Confession, I Love You, M/M, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_333/pseuds/Ravenclaw_333
Summary: The day had been filled with food, laughter, hugs, and kisses for Viktor and Yuuri before they head back to their shared apartment. The day that ended with back traces and a confession.





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! I wrote it based off of a "Person A/Person B" writing prompt. Credit goes to the person who thought of the idea, I just put it into words. Enjoy! Leave a comment over your experience reading this. Leave any writing prompts for things you would like to read and I'll do my best to write them.

The day had been filled with food, laughter, hugs, and kisses for Viktor and Yuuri before they head back to their shared apartment. 

The two lovers started their day waking up in each other's arms, breathing in each other's scent, before getting up to eat breakfast. 

In the kitchen they put on some soft music, to help waken them up a little more, and occasionly grabbing the other into an embrace or quick swaying dance. After breakfast is over with, they decide to spend a day out in the town. 

As they walk from store to store getting lunch, sweets, new clothes, and really anything they find, Viktor leans over to shisper into Yuuri's ear, "Yuuri, can you hold this for me?"

Yuuri look down at Viktor's hand, "Sure, what is it?" Reaching over towards Yuuri's hand, Viktor gently intertwines his fingers into Yuuri's. 

"What? Wasn't I being specific enough?" Yuuri nudges his shoulder laughing, giving Viktor a wide smile.

When the sun begins to set, they decide to watch it from a nearby pier. They lean over the railing and lean on each other, enjoying the moment. As the sun turns from shades of orange to red to purple, the block out the sounds of passng cars and passing people. 

Yuuri squeezes their intertwined hands together, making Viktor turn to him and placing a soft kiss on his blushing cheek.

"This is nice, I could stay with you in this moment forever." Viktor tells Yuuri, as they look into each other's eyes taking a mental picture. 

The only thing that they care about is listening to the sound of the others breathing. 

The only thing that they care about is being as close to each other as they can be.

The only thing that they care about is making this moment last forever. 

When the sun disappears from the sky, leaving tiny white dots in the sky, the two begin to walk back to thier apartment. 

"You know, I heard this story one time about why the sunsets." Yuuri begins to say, as they walk.

Viktor looks at Yuuri, "And what is it about?" 

"Well, it is said that at each sunrise and sunset, the sun and the moon have only a moment to share together before they are seperated." Yuuri looks at Viktor before continuing, "In that moment, they embrace each other as though they are magnets and they kiss each other like there wasn't air around them. They spend that time sharing their favorite thing that happened that day or night, before they are seperated. And when they are, it creates beautiful skies that show the world how much they love to each other." 

When Yuuri finishes, Viktor stops them in their tracks and places his hand on Yuuri's cheek to bring him into a kiss, "How beautiful. How sad. How emotionaly moving. I shall never look at them the same again, thank you for the wonderful story, Yuuri." 

Yuuri blushes then begins to walk, pulling Viktor with him. Smiling the whole way back home. 

As they lay in bed, Viktor begins to lightly trace words on Yuuri's bare back, without telling Yuuri what they are. Resting his head on the palm of his right hand, listening to the sounds of Yuuri's breathing. 

As Viktor traces, he thinks Yuuri is asleep so he writes the three words that thet haven't told each other yet.  
I love you. 

He traces them over and over and over again, writing in cursive or writing them in both of their languages.

He traces till his eyes begin to droop. 

When he feels like he can't stay awake any longer, he gives Yuuri a quick kiss on the back of his neck and a soft good night before laying on his back. 

Just before he drifts off, he feels Yuuri shift beside him and places one arm over Viktor's stomache and his head on one shoulder before rubbing ghostly fingers over the surface, "I love you too, Viktor." 

Opening his eyes and turning his head to face Yuuri, Viktor sees a smile spread wide on Yuuri's face, "I...I, uh, H...how did you...I..." Viktor's face burns from a blush appearing on his face.

Yuuri shifts his body, so his lays on top of Vikor, and places his arms under his head to support it all while mischeviously smilling, "I didn't understand what you were writing, until you traced it in Japanese. I used to write words with paint on my finger, when I was younger." 

"Well I guess that would have made sense, but this is not how I was planning to tell you that I love you." Viktor hides his face with his hands. 

He feels Yuuri's hands grab them and take them away from his face, "Say it again, Viktor." Their eyes meet, "Say that you love me."

With a smile on his face, Viktor removes his hands to place one on top of his heart along with one of Yuuri's.

"When I close my eyes, I tell myself that my dreams will come true, and I know that there'll be no more darkness because my heart beats for you. I love you, Yuuri. I will always love you, Yuuri, even when my heartbeat stops." Their foreheads connect like magents, before their lips do. 

They stay wrapped in each other's arms, whipsering 'I love you's' over and over again. 

They stay wrapped in each other's arms, like they will be torn apart at any moment.

They stay wrapped in each other's arm, listening to the sounds of their synced heartbeats. 

They stay wrapped in each other's arm, because they can.

Just before they drift off into the world of dreams , Yuuri whispers loud enough for Viktor to hear, "You set my heart on fire, Viktor. You made my dreams come true. I love you."

They fall asleep with smiles on their faces, knowing that they get to spend more days filled with food, laughter, hugs, and kisses. And now, 'I love you's.'


End file.
